The Love of My Life
by Zhou Yu's Destiny
Summary: A couple of short stories about my favorite couples in Dynasty Warriors and Kessen. So far there's ZYxXQ, ZLxYY, and LBxMS. I'm currently working on GNxSSX (just for you Gan Sing.) Please R&R!
1. Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao: Listening Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors/Kessen or the characters used in these stories!

Author's Note: I hope you guys like this first chapter of my little stories about my fave couples in Dynasty Warrior/Kessen. I love this couple so I started with them first! 

Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao: Listening Forever

The young beauty of Wu, Xiao Qiao sat on the large bed she shared with the love of her life, Zhou Yu. He had left to go to battle and was supposed to return sometime yesterday or today. As she waited with mixed feelings in her heart she played with the red and gold blankets. Every ten minutes she would look out the window in hopes of seeing Wu's banners held high in victory by her loving husband and his comrades. 

"Hell, I don't care if they won. I just want Zhou Yu to come home and let me bandage his wounds that have already been taken care of." She said aloud, immediately, however, she cursed herself for thinking of such things and for swearing.

She glanced back out of the window knowing she wouldn't see the banners of Wu and she didn't. Xiao sighed.

"Gurr... I want him here now!" She said angrily kicking her feet against the bed.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Another hour or so passed and Da Qiao entered the room belonging to the Lord Strategist of Wu and his wife.

"Xiao Qiao?" Da looked at the younger with much concern. And why shouldn't she be concerned? Xiao hadn't eaten in two days and she hadn't left her bedroom either.

Xiao had begun to just stare out the window, not blinking. Whether she could see or not is her business, but her elder sister doubted that she could anymore. Xiao knew her heart would tell her when her love returned. Therefore, she had no need for sight. Speaking had also become a foreign concept to Xiao.

"Xiao?... Little sister?... Oh Xiao please say something!" Da pleaded sitting down next to Xiao.

"He's...Something's...He promised." Xiao sobbed trying to blink away her tears, only causing them to flow stronger and faster.

She could see the dark sky and the stars she and Zhou Yu had been standing under when he had asked to both court and marry her. Those same stars were laughing at her predicament. Xiao knew it too. She laid her head on Da's shoulder as the tears continued to flow.

"Do you think something's happened to him?" Da inquired. "Is that why you're up here crying your eyes out?"

"No...Well, maybe...But I...He didn't die...No, he didn't!" Xiao cried continuing the fight against her falling tears.

Da Qiao smiled. Her sister had faith in Zhou Yu. No. Da examined her further. It wasn't faith. It was a combination of hope and love that was making her say what she did. Not faith. 

Xiao knew very little of strategy and war, but she did know that Zhou Yu would be a major target in the Battle of Chi-Bi he was fighting in. Xiao also knew how Zhou Yu felt about working with Zhuge Liang (whom although Xiao had never told Zhou Yu, she had been betrothed to.) She was doubtful, worried, and above all scared.

"You need to eat something." Da said finishing her examination of her younger sister.

"No." Came the simple response.

"Fine then." Da rose. "Then go to bed. You'll feel better in the morning and hopefully eat something then."

"Okay, but I doubt I'll feel any better." Xiao frowned.

The two walked to the door and Xiao closed it behind Da after hugging good-bye. The 17-year-old would not be the only one alone tonight. Da's husband, Sun Ce had gone off to fight or more so to protect both his sworn and blood brothers. Xiao smiled. If Sun Ce did as he had promised (protect Zhou Yu) then she knew that Yu was fine. But if he had left if only for a little Zhou Yu could be hurt.

She walked over to her husband's desk. It had a lovely cherry finish. Her slim hand ran over the desk as if she couldn't control it. She sat down in the chair that was to big for her. Her hand created the Chinese symbols systematically. When she was done she read over what she had written and smiled. It was a poem on exactly how she felt. When she finished her body told her she was tired through a yawn.

Xiao stood and quickly changed into her bed clothes. Crawling under the lovely blankets she began to wonder.

"Maybe I should put that away and clean up. Zhou Yu will be terribly mad if he sees that I used his desk for no real reason. And I did kinda move all his books and scrolls and papers." 

She yawned again. "Oh it can wait!" She decided as sleep took her into a world that she only knew in her dreams.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Zhou Yu walked into his bedroom about two hours later half expecting to find her pacing, let her see him, and then she would scold him and half expecting her to throw her arms around him, cry, and tell him how much she loves him. He was never expecting her to be asleep though it was a relief. 

"Beautiful." He said quoting one of the Wei officers he had defeated without knowing it.

He glanced around and spotted his desk. He silently walked over to it and picked up what his sleeping angel had written before sleep overwhelmed her. He read it quietly to himself.

"I don't know why you're talking. Because I truthfully don't care. But because it makes you love me, I listen without a care.  
I can't comprehend to well, When you speak of strategy and war. But because I love you dearly, I listen forever more.  
I'll look into your eyes intently, Not really paying attention. As long as pretending to listen, Lets you know you have my affection.  
Darling I'll finally hush you, Letting the room fill with bliss. I lean close to you and place, An affectionate and loving kiss." Zhou Yu finished reading her poem and sighed.

"Damn I don't deserve her." He said louder than he had meant to.

"Hmm? Who's there?" Xiao said rubbing as much sleep as possible from her eyes in an attempt to restore her vision.

Zhou Yu walked over to her and sat down on his side of the bed. He had cursed himself for awakening her.

"It's me." He said softly and lovingly.

"Zhou...Zhou Yu!" Xiao said startled. " I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I was gonna clean your desk up! I promise!"

"No, Xiao. It is fine." Zhou Yu said attempting to calm and quiet her.

"Sorry, sorry." She kept repeating.

Zhou Yu gave up and place a finger on her soft lips. "Shhh" he said. "It is fine."

He removed his finger and went to get ready for bed. When he returned he laid down in bed next to her and began to tell her how the battle had went. They had indeed won, but he knew not much else would be clear to her after he had read her poem. He finished and Xiao smiled happily. He was still talking to her about battles; maybe he hadn't read her poem.

"Goodnight, Xiao. I love you." He said and then kissed her on the cheek. 

"I love you too, my lord." Xiao said after blowing out the only candle, knowing her calling him that was enough to make him a little angry.

He chuckled. Xiao assumed he was doing it to hide his anger. 

"Hey Xiao?" Zhou Yu spoke through the darkness.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Thanks for listening." He said as he kissed her passionately on the lips though he quickly pulled away leaving her blushing brightly. 

"Of course." She said finally snuggling close to him. "I will always listen." 

And with that they both fell asleep each about to dream of the other. 

~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Please review! 


	2. Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying: Fight For Love

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm in desperate need of some help! I could use a couple of scenarios for the other couples. E-mail them to me if you got an idea. Well, here's a story on Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying! (If you didn't get it in the first mini story this is not how their lives actually went!

Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying: Fight For The One I Love

Yue Ying stood outside watching the cherry blossom petals fall to the ground and be picked back up again by the quiet breeze. She had no idea what had lead her out of her home, but she didn't mind. The petals were lovely and the breeze thought provoking. Not to mention leaving got her away from her father who continued to speak only of her marriage that was soon to come.

Yue Ying's mind wandered. She had no intention of marring this man. His name was Jun Fai. He was handsome and strong, but his intellect was that of a 10-year-old child. In other words Yue Ying found that the one quality she looked for in a man was in a word invisible in Jun Fai. She would rather him be the ugliest man alive and have a great amount of intelligence than be the best looking man alive with no intelligence. It wasn't fair nor was it right.

"But how can I get out of this?" She asked herself.

She looked around. As she was thinking her feet had dragged her into the mountains. They weren't far from her house and she often explored them, but she couldn't calculate her location.

"Wonderful. I guess I'll just look for something familiar." She sighed.

Yue Ying wandered along through an area of the mountains she hadn't seen before. As she turned a corner she saw a small house like area.

"Would someone actually live up here?" She questioned herself.

Shaking off the question. She entered the cave home. It was full of all sorts of magical things. Many candles lit the area and strategy books were spread around from wall to wall. There was some furniture but not much. The ying yang painted on the wall was large and seemed important. Observing the clothes in the home Yue Ying came to the conclusion that the owner of this 'establishment' was a man and by the looks of things he lived alone.

"Wow." Yue Ying said as she touched the ying yang.

She noted the darkening sky and decided to leave and continue her search for a way home. Before she left she picked up an unopened book.

"I'll return it later." She said deciding that she'd never forget how to get here.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Two hours later it had become nearly impossible to see and Yue Ying couldn't even tell if she knew where she was.

"Damn it! I'll never get out of here." Yue Ying exclaimed angrily.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Her voice echoed and could be heard over the mountain. A man with long straight brown hair listened to the sound.

"Hmm..." He said as he entered his cave like home, the same one Yue Ying had been in earlier.

He shrugged off the noise and looked around his home. He immediately noticed the missing book. Recalling the noise he said, "Perhaps the young women would like to tell me where it is."

He walked expertly toward the sound of her voice.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Yue Ying leaned against a cold boulder. Sighing loudly she said, "It's not the way I expected to avoid marriage, but dying out here would make my legend more interesting."

As Yue Ying chuckled at the thought of parents warning their children to avoid wandering in the mountains by telling them the story of the girl who died a week before her wedding because she left without her father's permission a lion watched her with vicious eyes. With a giant leap it had Yue Ying cornered.

"Great time to not have a weapon." Noted the female warrior.

Yue Ying tried to evade the lion's attacks, but was not nearly as swift. She could avoid one only to be hit by another. She had practically given up ready to except her fate when a strong wind blew. Had Mother Nature taken pity on her? No. It was a handsome man creating the wind somehow. As the creature was being blown away the man took out a white feather fan and created a blast of blue light the entirely destroyed the beast.

The man nodded in satisfaction and approached the wounded female.

"What do you want?" Yue Ying inquired after being reminded that she couldn't move backwards thanks to the boulder.

He chuckled. "I believe you have taken a book of mine. Have you not?"

Yue Ying nodded removing the book from her outfit. "Here. I was going to return it."

The man took the book and immediately looked over Yue Ying. "Are you injured?"

Yue Ying shook her head no. "I'm fine. Thank you for your help." She said bowing gratefully.

"I need no thanks, Madame. But are you certain you are okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, I am fine." Yue Ying said.

She nodded and started to walk away. She couldn't have gotten more than eight feet before she fell to the ground, unconscious.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*

Yue Ying awoke at home in her own bed. She jumped out of bed and a slight pain struck her in the side. She remembered the fight with the lion and the man.

"Is he here?" Yue Ying had to know.

She rushed to get dressed trying to ignore the constant pain. When Yue Ying was finished dressing she ran down the stairs.

"Father?" Yue Ying said out of breath.

"Ah. Yue Ying. This man saved your life. Is there not something that you wish to say to him?" Her father rose from his seat and made a gesture toward the handsome man Yue Ying had already met.

The man stood to his full height that was at least six inches taller than Yue Ying. After standing he spoke, "I require no thanks if she is healthy and safe."

Yue Ying's father didn't give her a chance to speak. "I'd offer you my daughter, but she is to be married in two days."

"Was I really out that long?" Yue Ying thought to herself.

"I know that she is to be married. I should have told you who I was. My name is Zhuge Liang. I am the Prime Minister." The man now named as Zhuge Liang said.

"Wonderful! You'll be marrying my daughter to her fabulous husband!"

Yue Ying didn't smile. She was hoping her father had realized that she should be marrying Zhuge Liang not Jun Fai, but obviously he didn't. Yue Ying's mind began to wake and she decided that she needed to talk to Zhuge Liang in private. She knew hoe she could too.

"Father, may I go to the garden?" Yue Ying asked knowing that it was to close to the mountains for her father to permit her to go.

"Normally yes, Yue Ying. But not right now; you need your rest." Her father declared.

"In other words, I'm not protected." She said winking at Zhuge Liang.

Much to Yue Ying's luck Zhuge Liang got the hint and spoke up quickly.

"I could escort her and keep watch over her." Zhuge Liang smiled as he spoke.

"Ah Ha! What a great idea! She needs fresh air and exercise anyway." Ying's father said practically pushing the two out the door.

Yue Ying rolled her eyes. Her intelligence obviously came from her mother.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Zhuge Liang leaned against a fully bloomed tree. He shut his eyes and listened to the soft wind. It was very peaceful.

Yue Ying watched him. He was handsome, she knew he was strong, and he was probably very smart if he was able to read and understand the books he had spread over his home. She decided she should ease into the subject of her marriage.

"Why do you live up in those mountains all alone?" She asked suddenly.

"Yue Ying, please ask me what you wish." Zhuge Liang said calmly

She nodded once as she decided to do just that.

"I don't want to marry Jun Fai. Is there anything I can do to prevent it? Or can you prevent it?" Yue Ying didn't like asking for help or advice, but she needed it.

He sighed the wheels turning in his head. From what he had been told she was quite a girl. Intelligent, beautiful, kind, stronger than he

was, and fierce all in one. Truth be told Zhuge Liang wouldn't have minded marrying her himself. No, he wouldn't have

minded marrying her because he wanted to marry her. But he knew it wasn't his place. There was nothing he could do.

"I'm sorry," He said hanging his head. "I can do nothing to assist you." With that he walked away.

Yue Ying wouldn't see him again until her wedding.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Yue Ying was sitting having her make-up applied when a knock came at the door.

"Are you about ready, daughter?" Her father said through the door.

"No! I'll never be ready! I won't marry him!" Yue Ying thought, but she said, "Yes, Father. Only a little while longer, sir."

The ladies made themselves busy fixing her make-up and hair. She was glad she looked beautiful. Not for Jun Fai, her father, or any of her family or future family. She wanted to be beautiful for Zhuge Liang.

The ceremony went well. It was lovely! The weather was the only thing wrong. It was pouring rain, which made sense to Yue Ying. She was now married.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Yue Ying was miserable for the first five months. She couldn't take it anymore! The man drove her nuts! He had to be waited on hand and foot. Yue Ying wouldn't take it anymore. She turned to Zhuge Liang who had also been miserable without Yue Ying.

"Zhuge Liang! Please do something?!" She pleaded crying on his shoulder.

"Yue Ying."

"I know it's not your place, but you could make it yours." She begged him.

"Are you telling me what I think you are?" He inquired.

"I don't know what you're thinking." She teased.

"Let me help you understand." He said as he took her in his arms and kissed her lovingly.

When he pulled away he looked into her eyes intently.

"Yeah I think I was telling you what you thought." She replied leaning into him.

"You should go. I'll think of something." He said to her nodding.

"I hope so 'cause I'll kill myself if you don't. Seriously." She said leaving.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Later that night Zhuge Liang stood outside of Yue Ying and Jun Fai's house. He could hear Yue Ying trying to avoid sleeping with Jun Fai as she had most nights although some she couldn't avoid. She had never been intimate with him though. Much to her relief.

Yue Ying dashed out of the door straight into Zhuge Liang.

"Liang?" She asked getting up and helping him up.

"Yes. Are you okay?" He asked making sure she was for himself.

"No, I'm not! I need out." She yelled.

He held her close and kissed her to calm her.

"Ah. I thought there was someone else." Came Jun Fai's voice from behind them.

It didn't take Jun Fai long to realize it was Zhuge Liang who was 'the other man.'

"She's done with you! Leave now in one piece or I will take your life and you will leave that way!" Zhuge Liang threatened.

"I'll take my chances" Responded Jun Fai.

The two began fighting and Yue Ying stood off to the side unarmed. Zhuge Liang's magic could be enough, but Yue Ying wasn't going to let him risk his life for her. She parted the two and kissed Jun Fai. She moved her hands down and grabbed his dagger. She pulled away with the dagger.

"Yue Ying?" Zhuge Liang stared in disbelief.

"Rot in hell!" Yue Ying yelled as she drove the dagger through Jun Fai's heart with perfect aim.

Jun Fai fell dead instantly. Yue Ying wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Sorry I kissed him." She said sadly.

"It's fine. Thank you, you saved my life." He smiled at her.

The two ran to the cherry blossoms. They stayed there most of the night until Zhuge Liang took Yue Ying to his home that was out of the mountains. They both slept peacefully knowing that they would soon be married.


	3. Liu Bei and Mei Sanniang: Anything For H...

Author Notes: Yeah. This isn't as short as it should be, and I apologize if it's too long for some of you guys, but I sure hope you read it. In this Mei Mei (Zhang Fei's Daughter) is alive and Liu Bei has never been married! Just a little stuff you need to know. Okay and on with it I guess.

**Mei Sanniang and Liu Bei: Anything For Him**

"Zhang Fei, pull back by order of Lord Liu Bei," the tough and demanding voice of the female Shu Warrior rang out.

"Pull back he says? _The Great Zhang Fei_ never pulls back!" the cocky Shu officer yelled in protest.

"Here he goes again," Li Li, Zhang Fei's second daughter, yelled to her two sisters.

Mei sighed. Liu Bei was always sending her as a messenger, never as the warrior she was. He had told her to go have Zhang Fei pull back from his fight with Sun Ce of Wu and then to report back to him. Her plans differed. She would have Zhang Fei pull back all right, but **she** was going to battle Sun Ce. Zhang Fei could report to Liu Bei.

"Zhang Fei, pull back or I'll route your unit myself," Mei said glaring at her long time friend.

"You're not serious," he said staring wide-eyed, "Girls pull back! And pull those units of yours back too!" He addressed his daughters.

"Yes, sir!" the three said in unison.

Mei watched as they all pulled back. Then it hit her, "Hey! Zhang Fei!" She shouted.

"Yeah. What?" He said in a childish way.

"Report back to Lord Liu Bei," she smiled.

"You got it, _Little Mei_," he teased her.

"'K," she said rolling her dark eyes.

When his troops were entirely out of sight Mei dismounted and sent her horse away. She was cunning, no, she wasn't Zhuge Liang, but she was smart. She would trick the cocky Wu prince. Confident, she hid her usual weapons and started walking.

"Why don't they attack? Mei thought.

"Halt!" Five Wu soldiers approached Mei.

Smirking secretly, she allowed them to seize her as they dragged her off to their commanding officer...Sun Ce.

"Brother!" Zhang Fei yelled to Liu Bei as he approached him.

"Ah, Zhang Fei, I did not expect you to return before Lady Mei." Liu Bei stated seriously.

"Uncle Liu Bei, are you calling Papa slow?" Luo Luo whined.

"Really, you did send Miss Mei to fight with Sun Ce," Li Li joined in placing her right hand to her hip.

"That's right; she said so!" Mei Mei said dismounting her brown mare.

Liu Bei thought this over. "What is she trying to prove? Are they kidding me? No. Mei defied orders. Does she plan to defect?"

"I was just making sure she told you," Liu Bei said finally.

Guan Yu stared at Liu Bei, something was definitely wrong.

"I have to go get her, but how?" Liu Bei thought as he surveyed the area for an answer. His soft and worried eyes fell on Guan Yu's Red Hare. Immediately Liu Bei dismounted and turned to a puzzled Guan Yu.

"Brother, what are you doing? If we're ambushed you won't be able to escape without **your** horse," Guan Yu said plainly in his deep voice.

"True, Brother, but wouldn't I be safer on **your** Red Hare?" Liu Bei inquired.

"Yep! Yep!" Luo Luo piped in, "He's got a point there, Uncle Guan Yu," she said trying to make a face like Zhuge Liang when he's thinking.

Guan Yu chuckled at his niece and stroked his long beard, "Yes, I suppose that is true," He said as he dismounted and Liu Bei mounted.

No sooner then he had mounted, Liu Bei rode off straight toward Sun Ce...and Mei.

"We found this woman wandering around," The leader of the five Wu soldiers announced to Sun Ce.

"Did you now?" Sun Ce's voice boomed as he circled around Mei.

"What's your name?" Sun Ce questioned.

Mei responded by turning her head away.

Sun Ce, unused to defiance, glared down at her. "Hey," he said forcing her to look at him, "I asked you a question!"

"Yes, _you_ did," Mei said coldly, "And _I_ didn't answer."

Sun Ce was taken aback, "Why you!" Sun Ce yelled, slapping her hard enough to knock her out of the grip of the officers holding her.

"Thank you," Mei said drawing her weapons, "This will be fun."

Liu Bei came upon a bloody scene, but he could not find Mei or her body.

"Mei!" Liu Bei shouted.

Suddenly he saw her. She was in the middle of the bloody mess almost as if to be a blood-covered centerpiece. Liu Bei prayed it wasn't **her** blood she was covered in.

"Mei?" Liu Bei's voice cracked as he approached her.

Mei jumped up, "Hey, Liu Bei!" She smiled trying not to sound too enthusiastic. "I mean, hello, Lord Liu Bei," Mei said kneeling back down.

"Mei..." Liu Bei said softly shaking his head.

"Yeah, Yeah. _'You should of followed orders. I'm only doing what's best for you, Lady Mei. What am I going to do now?'_" Mei said mocking his voice while mimicking his gestures.

"Do you realize that the punishment for defying orders is **death**?" Liu Bei asked sternly not at all amused by her mocking of him.

"Sure do," She admitted with a quick shrug.

"Yet you did it anyway?" Liu Bei stated more than asked while raising an eyebrow in both confusion and disapproval.

"Well," Mei started but Liu Bei raised his hand to silence her.

He shook his head, "Do not worry about it, Mei. No one has to know. However, do not disobey my orders again, please," Liu Bei, said mounting **Guan Yu's** horse and reaching down to pull Mei up with him.

"All right, then," Mei said taking his hand and mounting in front of him.

Mei grasped her side in pain, "Damn," she mumbled.

Liu Bei looked at her as they rode back toward the Shu camp, "So, you routed the enemy commander and killed most of the men in his unit?" Liu Bei stated more than asked.

"Yes, Liu Bei, that I did. Oh, and by the way I'm fine so you can stop worrying, okay?"

Liu Bei laughed heartily, "You know me too well, Mei."

They were laughing together as they entered the camp. Tents surrounded the quarter acre area and soldiers in green uniforms patrolled around the tents like tiny wind-up soldiers. Zhao Yun and Ma Chao stood off to the side whispering about something. Guan Yu and Jiang Wei were talking with Zhuge Liang about the next course of action. The sisters stood giggling while spying on Zhao Yun and Ma Chao. Zhang Fei had already started drinking _before_ the celebration party had begun. Huang Zhong was scolding some poor, unlucky, young, and nameless male soldiers.

"Uncle Liu Bei is back!" Luo Luo shouted becoming uninterested in the conversation she was having with her sisters.

Zhao Yun looked toward Liu Bei who was helping Mei down, not that she needed help. "With Lady Mei, I see," Zhao Yun _pointed out _smirking.

"Indeed. _She_ defeated Sun Ce," Liu Bei said glaring at Zhao Yun.

The camp burst into applause and Mei's face became as red as a cherry. Zhuge Liang walked up to them and bowed to Liu Bei.

"Lady Mei, would you accept a check-up to ensure that you were not injured?" He asked her.

Mei grinned, "Nah. I'm fine; you should be taking care of those who really need you."

Zhuge Liang shrugged, "I do have the sisters helping me, but it's _easier_ to move heaven and earth than it is to change _your_ mind, Lady Mei."

The three laughed and Liu Bei took Mei's hand while excusing them from Zhuge Liang.

"Come," he demanded leading her to a forest.

As they walked through the forest in silence, Mei wondered what Liu Bei was up to. Finally, they came upon a large pond. The pond was filled with crystal clear water that was moving slowly. There were a few rocks along the edges and underneath the seven feet deep water, but there was nothing dangerous. For a second Mei thought about the possibility of Liu Bei drowning her, but she quickly put the foolishness to the side.

"Liu Bei," Mei mumbled childishly.

He turned to her and smiled, "Don't worry. Go wash up; you're covered in blood and dirt. _I'll_ take your clothes to be washed and bring you a new outfit," He stopped, "On second thought I'll have _Lady Yue Ying_ come to help you get ready for the celebration tonight," He turned around and back to face her again, "Just leave your clothes there," He pointed to a spot on the ground.

"Okay," Mei said and she stood there staring at him, "Ummm..." She mumbled seeing Liu Bei still watching her.

"Oh!" He said turning around mainly to hide his blush.

Mei did as she was told and splashed as she entered the cool water so Liu Bei would know it was fine to turn around and grab her clothes.

He did so and avoided looking toward the pond despite his temptation. "Yue Ying will be here shortly," Liu Bei shouted to her.

Mei didn't hear him though; she was under the peaceful water trying to get all the blood and dirt out of her long, dark hair.

She smiled as she cleaned herself off until she heard something.

"What the?" Mei said to herself sinking below the water to hide herself.

"Hey, Mei! Are you quite finished? The party is starting in ten minutes. You wouldn't want to miss your chance with Liu Bei!"

"Huh? Oh, it's you, Yue Ying. You scared me. Yeah, I think I'm done," Mei said getting out of the clear water and catching the towel Yue Ying threw to her.

"Thanks."

Mei wrapped the towel around her trim body and caught another one and started to dry her hair. Yue Ying, who was sitting on a rock, looked up at Mei, "You know Lord Liu Bei ran off to the village nearby. Any clue why?"

Mei looked at her confused and her voice let her concern out clearly, "He left? Seems odd and I know what you're thinking! So stop it! You act so immature sometimes, Yue Ying. I should never have told you how _I _felt about _him_," Mei took the towel from her hair.

"Yeah, oh well never mind, I'm sure he'll turn up. Let's go get you ready," Yue Ying said giving Mei shoes and dragging her quickly through the forest.

"Yue Ying! I'm only in a towel! You _cannot seriously_ want me to go through _that_ camp! God, it's full of _men_!" Mei screamed in a panic trying not to trip.

"Relax. They're all helping to set-up anyway! Even Zhuge Liang put his magic to good use to hang things," Yue Ying said coming to a halt in front of Mei's personal tent, "Now, let's get you dressed!" Yue Ying shoved Mei inside.

Mei stumbled in followed by her brilliant comrade. "I can get dressed myself, **thank you**."

"Fine be **that **way. See you at the celebration, _Lady Mei_," Yue Ying feigned anger and left smiling.

Mei sat down on her cot and eyed the box on it. Sighing deeply, she opened it and stared at the dress she had bought only a week ago, not planning to wear it for a victory party. "Well, best get ready."

Mei stayed in the towel and started styling her hair. She decided to let it lay flat and to keep out her usual headpiece. She replaced it with two flower clips to hold her hair. Satisfied she removed the dress from its box and slipped the towel off and it on. The dress was long and stopped at the lower part of her ankles. The sleeves were long and bell shaped at the bottom; they covered her wrists and part of her hands. The dip was low and curved; it stopped just above her breasts. It showed her figure well and it's deep, forest green color could almost mesmerize you.

She placed a gold ring with a green gem on her right hand's ring finger and a similar ring with a blue stone on the pinkie of her left hand. Although for the most part she knew it would not be seen she put on a pearl and ruby bracelet under her sleeve. She chose to wear no necklace because she heard the music begin to be played. Slipping on a pair of black slipper-like shoes, she ran out of the tent and headed to where the celebration would be taking place.  
  
Mei walked into the party and glanced around for Liu Bei, breathing a sigh of relief, she spotted him. She walked up to him cautiously and said pretending to be stuck up, "And where did _you_ go?"

Liu Bei turned and laughed when he saw it was just Mei messing around. "_Hello_ to you too. You look lovely tonight," He said smiling.

Mei smiled too and she nudged him, "**Shut-up!**"

"Really, Mei, you **do** though," His eyes roamed over her body.

"Thank you, then," She bowed her head quicker than was proper.

He smirked as the band played a new song and quickly frowned as Mei turned to leave.

"Lady Mei!" Mei turned to face him.

"Yes, my Liege?"

"Would you...ummm...that it...Would you care to dance?" Liu Bei asked barely managing to look at her.

"Sure," Mei shrugged not noticing his strange behavior.

Liu Bei led her to the dance floor and they danced closely. After their third dance Liu Bei led Mei onto a wooden stage-like structure.

"May I have everyone's attention, _please_?" Liu Bei shouted. He tried this same method twice and no one quieted. Mei walked over to him and raised her right thumb and index finger to her mouth. Taking a deep breath, she whistled loudly and every one turned to face her and Liu Bei.

"Your **_commander_** needs your attention!" Mei shouted. Then she turned and spoke to Liu Bei, "They're all yours."

Liu Bei mouthed a _'thank you'_ and Mei nodded while starting to walk away, but Liu Bei grabbed her hand. "Stay."

Mei did as she was told and stood casually beside him. Honestly, she felt like an idiot standing there with everyone staring at her.

"All of you were brave in battle today. From the ones that planned," Liu Bei looked toward Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying, "to those who fought their hardest," he glanced from Ma Chao to Zhao Yun, "to those who defended others," he looked at his brothers, "and to those who tended to the sick and injured," he smiled at his nieces and all three giggled, "I thank each and every one of you for your loyalty, trust, and belief. However, as you all know I present an award or prize to the..." he paused to think, "_officer_ that stood out in battle today." Liu Bei finished speaking as the officers prepared to hear the 'winner.'

Mei felt even more awkward standing there now. Every single person was looking at her or at least it seemed like that. She forced herself not to fidget as Liu Bei took out a small box.

"That _officer_ was.... Lady Mei," Liu Bei said thoughtfully.

Everyone cheered and the sisters jumped up and down with glee. Mei stood there not having a clue of what to say, do, or even what to think. All she could do was blush, especially when Liu Bei stepped behind her to put the necklace that he'd removed from the box on her. It was a silver chain that could hardly be seen because of the pearls and emeralds that covered it. As he clasped the necklace around her slender neck he felt **his** hands shake. After it was around her neck everyone cheered again.

Liu Bei hopped off the stage and turned to help Mei down but she'd already slid off. They stood to talk and watch the others dance. The two chuckled as Jiang Wei shyly walked up to Luo Luo and asked her to dance, blushing she accepted.

Still chuckling Liu Bei asked Mei to dance; she nodded in agreement. The pair danced as if walking on air; suddenly Mei collapsed into Liu Bei's strong arms.

"Mei? Are you all right? Lady Mei?" Liu Bei asked worriedly. He started to feel warmth coming from her body slowly. "Mei!?"

Everyone had stopped dancing and was watching them. Zhuge Liang rushed over and spoke in a hurry, "What's wrong?"

"She just collapsed!" Liu Bei said in a panic.

"Just lie her down; I'll take care of her. Lord Zhao Yun, please take him to his quarters to calm down."

Zhuge Liang continued to shout orders to everyone, and soon Mei was on a cot in their makeshift infirmary.

For weeks Mei remained unconscious; flowers arrived by the dozen, letters came, as did visitors, Liu Bei being the most frequent one. He would try every day to be by her although he was sure she'd object if she could. In fact Liu Bei pleaded with the gods to let her be able to object to his frequent visiting, but his prayers went unanswered. Liu Bei had unexpectedly stumbled upon life's greatest _emotion_ as well as its greatest _mystery_ and _surprise_. He had found **love** and he was determined to tell Mei how he felt.

Zhuge Liang tried everything he could. When Liu Bei was there, to avoid questions, he would simply take notes, observe, or just leave for a little while. He figured he best not disturb Liu Bei. To Zhuge Liang the situation seemed so hopeless.

About two months had passed and Liu Bei was not in the 'room' with the still unconscious Mei. Zhuge Liang was sitting near the bed just staring at Mei's sleeping form.

"It has been so long, Lady Mei," Zhuge Liang spoke softly, "You know he _**finally**_ realizes he loves you." Zhuge Liang sighed and stood to exit the infirmary.

He paused hearing movement behind him.

"Dreaming, Lady Mei?" Zhuge Liang turned expecting to see Mei in a new position, and she **had** just turned over. Zhuge Liang sighed deeply, "Mei..."

As the sun moved quickly, light poured into the room, and Zhuge Liang raised his hand to shield his eyes from it. Still waiting for the sun to move again he heard movement again.

"Where _in hell_ am I?"

The brightness passed, and Zhuge Liang stared in shock. Mei sat upright in the bed looking around. He couldn't help but smile at her confused state.

"I wouldn't say you were in **'hell'**, Lady Mei," Zhuge Liang made his presence known to her.

"Master Liang? I am in Shu's infirmary then? We are back at Shu's castle?" She questioned him sleepily.

"Yes," Zhuge Liang nodded as he watched her slowly relax.

After filling Mei in on what had happened to her, Zhuge Liang explained that Sun Ce of Wu was angered by his last defeat, and Shu had reports of Wei _and_ Wu forces heading their way. Mei let everything sink in and whispered something to Zhuge Liang.

"I don't..." Zhuge Liang started, but Mei fell onto the bed in a faint. "Oh no," Zhuge Liang felt for a pulse just as Liu Bei entered.

"Any change today?" He asked his Prime Minister and current doctor.

Zhuge Liang sighed and sadly nodded, "Not a good change though, _My Liege_."

"_Well? What is it? Tell me. What happened? What's wrong?"_ Liu Bei questioned him frantically.

"I'm sorry, sir. She died," Zhuge Liang spoke quietly and hung his head.

Liu Bei stepped back. "No..." He turned to leave and Zhuge Liang saw a tear run down his cheek, "I have to go now. We'll decide what to do later." He left rapidly.

"Poor man," Zhuge Liang said as he watched him leave.

The battle against Wu and Wei was not going well, not for Shu anyway, and no matter what advise Zhuge Liang gave, no matter what strategy or plan he came up with, not even his mind was great enough to out-wit both **Zhou Yu** _and_ **Sima Yi**, and even if he could he had the young **Lu** **Xun** to worry about as well. It appeared as though Sun Ce would have his revenge.

Seven or so hours later a messenger arrived to Sun Ce and his sworn brother Zhou Yu (sorry but it's like almost impossible for me to leave him out of a story.) Zhou Yu hadn't trusted Ce enough to leave his side. The messenger addressed the two men, "I have a message from your wives, my Lords."

Zhou Yu's face dropped, "What has happened? Are they alright?"

The messenger showed no answer in his expression and went on, "They have routed the enemy units under Lady Mei Mei, Lady Li Li, and Lady Luo Luo. They await your orders, sir," He said the last statement looking at Sun Ce.

Zhou Yu's face lit back up and he smiled for the first time in about 5 or 6 hours. He looked at Sun Ce wondering what he would do.

Sun Ce nodded more to himself than to the messenger and then spoke coolly, " Tell them to pull back to _here_. We have already sent enough troops to take care of the remaining enemy officers and Liu Bei." He waved the messenger away in the direction of his wife and her lovely sister.

"Why have them pull back _here_? They should just go forward toward Huang Zhong. I makes more sense, Ce," Zhou Yu stared at him with a questioning gaze.

Sun Ce grinned and chuckled before answering, "Well, **I'm** bored. Aren't _you_?"

Zhou Yu had to laugh at this. "I suppose I am a bit bored sitting here."

"Well, there you go. And who better to **_'entertain'_** us than _our own perfect wives_?"

Around the same time a Shu messenger arrived to Zhuge Liang and Liu Bei. Zhuge Liang shook his head. "Who _now_?"

"The sisters have been routed by the Two Qiaos, my Lords," The messenger told them.

"Damn! We've already lost Guan Yu to Himiko, Zhang Fei to Lady Sun Shang Xiang, my wife to _Sima_ _Yi_, _Cao_ _Ren_, **and** _Zhen_ _Ji_, and Ma Chao and Zhao Yun to Zhou Yu and Sun Ce!" Zhuge Liang frowned. "This is _**hopeless**_! Our only hope is to defeat Cao Cao, the enemy commander, and force them to retreat."

As Zhuge Liang finished, another messenger approached. Zhuge Liang massaged his temples and yelled at the poor soldier, "**_WHAT_** **_NOW_**!?"

"My Liege and Prime Minister, Lord Huang Zhong just fell to Zhang He of Wei." the soldier stuttered frightened by Zhuge Liang's outburst.

"_Fuck_," Zhuge Liang mumbled. He looked up after hearing horse hooves run over the ground. After looking around what he saw or more so what he didn't see startled him, Liu Bei was gone. "Why did I say it was _hopeless_?"

An hour later Liu Bei found himself lost in woods. "Where?" was all he said until his world went black in a quick rush as he fell to the ground.

He awoke to being slapped across the face quite painfully. Liu Bei shook his head roughly and realized he was tied to a post by his wrists and ankles.

"Wha?" He stuttered while trying to come to completely.

When he could see he saw Xiahou Yuan had been the one smacking him.

"Well, it's about time," Xiahou Yuan said very much annoyed, "Cousin, he's awake."

Cao Cao came out of a nearby tent and glared at Liu Bei.

"About time indeed," He said heinously.

Sun Ce also came forward and handed Cao Cao a sword. "As I promised in our deal: If your troops aided Wu, you could behead the Shu Ruler." Sun Ce nodded.

"Yes," Cao Cao nodded as well and raised the sword.

Deciding it _wouldn't be enough fun_ to just get it over with he slid the side of the sword against the back of Liu Bei's soft neck.

"How do you feel about death, Liu Bei?" Cao Cao asked tauntingly

"**_I think that if you're going to kill someone you should get it over with!_**"

All of the present Wu and Wei officers watched in complete horror as Cao Cao was struck down and then Xiahou Yuan followed by Sun Ce.

"_Mei_?" Liu Bei stared in utter shock and terror before passing out.

Mei struck down many other officers before the enemy began to retreat. She smiled when they were completely gone. **Again **she was victorious. Immediately she started to free Liu Bei using her weapons to cut the ropes. Mei splashed a little water from a nearby spring onto his face.

"_My Liege_?" She prompted resting his head in her lap.

Liu Bei slowly opened his eyes and stared into what he first believed to be stars, but he slowly realized they were Mei's eyes.

"_How_?" He asked quietly very much confused.

Mei grinned **trying** not to laugh before she explained, "Well, when I woke up and The Lord Prime Minister filled me in, I formulated a _little plan_. If you and everyone else thought me dead then I could show up and make everyone think I was a kick-ass ghost!" Mei laughed and nodded an apology for her language as Liu Bei sat up blushing and motioned for her to go on, "Then it would be an _easier_ victory! When I figured out that you'd been captured my plan became more of a rescue mission. I'm sorry _you_ had to think I was dead, but no one could know _except_ Master Liang," Mei finished.

Liu Bei who was sitting on his feet in front of her like a small child listening to a favorite story nodded. Then he smirked mischievously.

"You know," he began standing carefully and pulling Mei to her feet swiftly, "I've been meaning to **do** something to you and I _almost_ forgot, but hearing your _evil little plan_ reminded me." He glared angrily at her.

Here it comes.Mei thought preparing for him to smack her for disobeying **and** for pretending to be dead. She looked away from him.

Barely preventing his laughter at seeing her _actually afraid_ he turned her to look at him and wrapped his arms around her waist shyly.

He bent down and whispered into her ear, "_I love you, Mei_."

Mei looked at him differently now, no longer with fear but with an unnamable emotion. _He_ looked scared. Scared of what she'd say, scared of what she'd do, and scared of how she'd feel. Mei smiled softly.

"_I love you too, My Liege_," She said hanging her head when she was already about a foot shorter than him.

He lifted her head. "What did you say?"

"I said: I love you too," Mei repeated smiling a little.

Liu Bei pulled her closer. "I was hoping that was what you'd said."

Mei stared at him and then questioned him; " I thought you said you had been meaning to **do** something to me."

"I _did_."

Liu Bei brought her even closer and kissed her passionately and she kissed back. Neither would ever know how long the other had wanted to do that.

Author's Note: Okay! Okay! I know you probably hate that couple! But please Review!!!!!!!!! I need your reviews. THANK YOU!


End file.
